GenderBender Nation
by PhantomDragon12
Summary: In which Stein and Spirit drop into another dimension where everyone is the opposite gender.


**So, here's another Soul Eater story. Hope ya like it! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters therein. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Cakes Are Always A Safe Bet**

She only noticed the change after it had already taken place. Sure, she was still wary around her former meister, but no longer did she quake in fear when the younger woman came near. It's been nearly a year since Kishin's defeat at the hands of her son Makoto and things slowly began to return to the "normal" way of things. Although, there was one thing that had changed. Frankie Stein had kept her teacher's position at Shibusen, meaning she had to see the depraved woman on a regular basis.

When Frankie had first returned to the academy, Spira Albarn had jumped in the nearest bed, shivering in fear. Who wouldn't after five years of being dissected in their sleep? The fact that she only found out due to her ex-husband's questions wasn't very helpful either. Wouldn't it have been polite to at least _ask _someone if they consented to being sliced open? Probably, but Frankie had never been one to keep manners in mind.

Following her discovery, she'd promptly moved out of the apartment the two had shared for five years and moved in with her then-husband, Cam. With his help, she'd finally been able to obtain the position of Death Scythe, but not before she became a mother.

Thoughts of Makoto had recently become bittersweet. Looking back, it seemed he'd always been somewhat cold to her, but it had become increasingly hurtful since the divorce. Still he was her son and she could hardly stop herself from hugging him and exclaiming how adorable he was every time she saw him.

Either way, it was years before she saw Frankie Stein again. When she'd left, Frankie had been sixteen and skinny, with unruly hair and a slightly blank look in her eyes. Another thing that had set her apart was her clear skin. When most girls they knew were suffering from acne breakouts, Frankie's skin remained seemingly perfect. When Spira saw her again, she was a glasses-and-lab-coat-wearing woman. Her hair was still unruly and had grown out slightly, now reaching the end of her shoulder blades. The blank look had been replaced by either one of craziness or curiosity. Her face now had a scar running from right to left. Her clothes, which had once resembled pajamas, were replaced with a baggy multicolored sweater and brown stitched cargo pants. The new outfit was completed with similarly-stitched combat boots.

She was crazy.

Being around her was still nerve-wracking.

She was different.

Spira never could tell what she was going to do next.

She was turning twenty-nine.

Due to their renewed friendship, Spira had decided to buy her a birthday present. Who would've known it would be so hard. She'd been thinking about what to get her for the past month, without any progress whatsoever. In her desperation, she'd even thought about letting Frankie dissect her one more time, but the thought had quickly been pushed aside with a shudder.

So, she'd finally decided to buy a cake and hope Marty hadn't already made one. She'd even had is specially decorated, vanilla icing with chocolate stitches running through it.

Still, she found the walk to Frankie's house to be a little...disturbing. It was in a bleak side of town, right beside the cemetery. Not only that, but Frankie had put stitches all over her house. It wasn't an unfamiliar site to see a small, stitch-covered animal running around, either. Finally, with cake in hand, Spira opened the front door, put a big smile on her face and walked into what served as the living-room, holding the cake in front of her, finding it empty. Disgruntled, she sat the cake on the coffee-table, one of Marty's choices, and walked into Frankie's lab to find the other woman straddling the broken wheeled chair, cigarette smoking, staring at two other two occupants of her lab with a curious look on her face and a slight tilt to her head.

Spira looked to the other two and blinked. If she was right, she was looking at the male-versions of herself and Frankie. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words to say and coming up empty.

Frankie turned to her. "Sempai, are you going to say something?"

Spira never answered, instead she fainted. Was there really any other reaction that would fit the situation?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya go. Stein and Death Scythe have discovered a world where everyone is gender-bended! Last names will remain the same to avoid confusion. <strong>

**Spira Albarn - Spirit Albarn (both are also referred to as Death Scythe)**

**Frankie Stein - Franken Stein**

**Makoto Albarn - Maka Albarn**

**Marty - Marie **


End file.
